Parfois l'herbe est plus verte ailleurs Parfois
by Gargouilles
Summary: Rencontre Arthur vs Arthur, les chevaliers de la table ronde de Kaamelott contre ceux de Camelot... Cadeau d'anniversaire de Vianaha ;)


_Je réalise avec un certain temps de latence que je n'ai pas publié cela... Il s'gait du cadeau d'anniversaire écrit par la (sadique) Vianaha, y'a qql mois de ça. A sa demande, il s'agit d'un crossover Merlin/Kaamelott et n'a aucun autre but qu'être totalement déconnant xD_

_Bonne lecture !_

_NB : Perceval vient de « Kaamelott », Percival de « Merlin ». Guenièvre de Kaamelott, Gwen/Guinevere de Merlin. Gauvain de Kaamelott, Gwaine de Merlin. Pour les autres (Arthur, Merlin, etc)… et bien débrouillez vous pour comprendre de qui il s'agit ^^ _

**L'herbe est parfois plus verte ailleurs. Parfois.**

Perceval se baladait dans la forêt, comme souvent. Son roi l'avait envoyé patrouiller, accompagné d'un coup de pied au cul et d'un « hors de ma vue, espèce de tocard pyromane! », auquel Perceval n'avait rien compris. Il fallait préciser qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot tocard, pas plus que pyromane et qu'en plus, il n'était pas dans le champ de vision du roi avant que celui-ci ne vienne voir ce qu'il fabriquait. Il semblerait qu'Arthur se soit énervé à cause du feu qu'il faisait dans sa chambre pour y faire griller des saucisses, comme Karadoc le lui avait appris. Arthur avait hurlé quelque chose à propos de « cheminée » mais Perceval n'avait rien compris. Alors il se baladait dans la forêt.

Jusqu'au moment où il trouva une arche lumineuse et brillante, comme il en avait déjà franchi quelques unes dans sa vie. Il se passait toujours des trucs bizarres mais sympas et auxquels il ne comprenait rien quand il passait en dessous, et sans vraiment trop hésiter, il avança franchement.

La déception fut grande, puisque rien ne se passa. C'était la même forêt qu'avant. Et sans pour autant en être traumatisé, Perceval poursuivit tranquillement son chemin.

Cependant, au bout d'un moment à marcher dans la direction du château (ou plus exactement de la taverne, où Karadoc devait l'attendre pour y descendre quelques pintes), il se retrouva perdu. Mais comme c'était la norme chez Perceval, il ne s'étonna pas. Il continua de marcher droit vers le sud, vers le château, parce qu'il savait que la mousse sur les arbres poussait côté sud, c'était bien connu.

- Ouhouhouhou, finit-il par lancer.

Imiter le bruit du lièvre mâle attirait généralement Karadoc, toujours attiré par l'idée d'un bon repas.

- Sire ! Sire ! lui répondit une voix.

Perceval se sentit tout de suite ragaillardi. Arthur était parti à se recherche ! Il allait pouvoir rentrer se mettre au chaud et manger ses saucisses comme prévu !

Et puis un immense colosse en armure et en mailles de fer lui tomba dessus, littéralement, et le plaqua au sol, sans que le pauvre Perceval n'ait eu le temps de dégainer son épée.

- Sire ! J'en tiens un ! hurla le colosse.

- Un quoi ? pensa Perceval.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps lorsque débouchèrent auprès d'eux d'autres hommes habillés comme le premier, armure et cape rouge avec un blason d'or, épées au poing. L'un d'eux, grand, blond et jeune, portait une couronne sur la tête. Et un deuxième n'avait pas la tenue réglementaire, et il semblait bien plus chétif que les autres.

- Percival ! s'écria le blond. Vous êtes sûr que c'est un brigand ?

- Sire ! s'exclama Perceval. Sauvez-moi !

- Absolument certain, répondit le colosse. Regardez sa tenue ! Et en plus il porte une épée !

Et sur ce, l'homme qui le maintenait au sol se redressa, le releva brutalement et lui tordit les mains derrière le dos.

- Sire ! C'est bien vous ? demanda Perceval à l'adresse du mec blond qui semblait diriger la troupe.

Les autres accueillirent sa réplique avec des échanges de regards surpris et soupçonneux.

- Il semble vous connaître Sire, déclara l'un d'eux, les cheveux roux et frisés.

- Moi ? reprit le blond. Jamais vu de ma vie !

- Ahalala, Sire, ce que vous avez rajeuni ! Vous étiez blond avant ? J'savais pas ! décréta Perceval.

- Mais vous êtes qui ?

- Ben Perceval, Sire. Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ? Vous êtes bien le roi Arthur, hein ? Et où sont Lancelot et Leodagan ?

A la mention du nom « Perceval », Arthur leva les yeux vers son solide gaillard, puis son regard redescendit vers le mec que SON Percival maintenait ferré, et enfin alterna de l'un à l'autre, totalement médusé et visage peint d'incompréhension.

- Hein ? demanda-t-il.

- Mais Percival, c'est moi, s'écria Percival.

- Ah bah non, c'est moi. Provençal le gaulois. Ou Perceval le gallois. Je sais jamais.

Tandis que parmi la troupe de l'Arthur blond des éclats de rire se faisaient entendre, ce dernier se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage, comme pour tenter de se réveiller.

- Merlin… demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse au plus chétif d'entre eux, celui habillé différemment. Tu as fait quelque chose ? Encore ?

- Dis donc Sire, c'est pas parce que vous êtes au courant de mon secret qu'il faut m'accuser de tous les torts hein ! s'insurgea ce dernier. J'ai rien fait ! C'est pas de MA faute si Camelot attire les catastrophes en tout genre.

- Merlin ? Oh la vache, ce que vous avez rajeuni ! décréta Perceval en clignant stupidement des yeux.

Les regards tombèrent de nouveau tous sur l'inconnu.

- Vous connaissez un Merlin ? Et un Arthur ? Et vous êtes Perceval ? interrogea le nommé Merlin.

- Ben oui ! Vous me reconnaissez pas ?

De surpris et amusés, les regards devinrent inquiets et se concentrèrent tous sur le bizarre Merlin, qui déclama d'une voix mélodramatique que Perceval ne lui connaissait pas :

- Ramenons-le à Camelot. Il pourrait être dangereux.

Et tous s'exécutèrent sans tenir compte des propos incohérents que l'étranger continuait de déclamer.

...

Pendant ce temps, à Kaamelott :

- Vous êtes sûre qu'il faut le retrouver CE SOIR, ce crétin ? s'exaspéra Arthur, épée à la main, dans la forêt, de nuit.

- Oui, est-ce que c'est sûr ? Parce que franchement, chercher un glandu pareil à une heure aussi tardive, alors que des romains peuvent traîner n'importe où, c'est n'importe quoi ! ragea Leodagan.

- SIRE ! s'insurgea Bohort. Il s'agit de notre ami, de notre valeureux compagnon, d'un chevalier de la table ronde !

- Bohort, fermez-la ! ordonna Arthur. Bon vous êtes sûre qu'on va dans la bonne direction ? ajouta-t-il, bien décidé à poursuivre sa quête malgré ses fréquents soupirs.

- Bah d'après les dieux, oui, répondit la Dame du Lac de sa voix éthérée.

- Et vous êtes VRAIMENT sûre qu'on doit le récupérer ? râla Leodagan.

- Ben c'est qu'ils disent qu'il a un grand destin…

- Grand destin pour se prendre mon pied au cul oui ! Ah ça j'vous jure que je vais pas m'en priver quand je vais le récupérer cet imbécile pas foutu de revenir avant la nuit !

- Ouais, ben si j'étais vous, je le mettrais quand même quelques jours au cachot, histoire de lui apprendre ! ajouta Leodagan.

- Ah, beau-père ne commencez pas !

- Mon oncle ? On pourrait pas rentrer au château ? proposa une voix geignarde.

La malheureuse troupe d'Arthur se retourna vers Gauvain, qui paraissait légèrement effrayé, différent de son habituel air emphatique en toutes circonstances. De toute évidence, les différences entre la réalité et ses projections étaient plus importantes que prévu.

- J'ai peur du noir… On pourrait y aller demain non ?

- Seigneur, pourquoi on a emmené un idiot pour aller en chercher un autre ? râla Leodagan.

- Ah beau-père, ne commencez pas ! C'est mon neveu quand même !

- Ouais, ben ça change rien au fait que c'est un crétin qu'on se traîne !

- La Dame du Lac a dit qu'il était essentiel, qu'est-ce que j'y peux moi ?!

- Non, mais vraiment, quelle expédition de m…

Leodagan ne finit jamais sa phrase. Soudainement, sans s'en être rendus compte, la troupe hétéroclite du roi Arthur avait franchi une arche magique, et bien qu'ils se trouvent toujours dans la forêt, il ne faisait plus nuit, mais un grand soleil de fin de journée, juste avant que le soir tombe. Totalement déconcertés, ils s'entreregardèrent, tournèrent sur eux-mêmes pour voir quelque chose là d'où ils venaient (mais il n'y avait rien) et Arthur interrogea le seul membre de leur équipée capable de les renseigner :

- Merlin ? Vous y comprenez quelque chose ?

- Ben non ! s'écria l'enchanteur en blanc.

- Comment ça non ? C'est pas de la magie ça ?! Vous êtes pas censés être magicien ! rugit Leodagan.

- Si, mais je suis enchanteur, et les passages magiques, c'est pas ma spécialité, décréta l'homme, bras croisés sur ma poitrine, buté.

- Et c'est QUOI votre spécialité, sans être indiscret ? interrogea Arthur, excédé.

- La soupe aux potirons, répondit Gauvain à la surprise générale. Moi j'aime bien la soupe aux potirons.

Alors que Merlin acquiesçait avec fierté, Leodagan et Arthur, entre rage et désespoir, jetèrent leurs armes au sol.

- Sire, Sire ! s'exclama alors Bohort.

Et avec son habituel ton plein d'espoir et d'optimisme, il ajouta :

- Un château Sire ! Un château ! Allons frapper poliment à la porte, et ils nous répondront sans doute sur notre compagnon disparu.

Arthur poussa un long soupir.

- De toute manière, qu'est-ce qu'on a à perdre maintenant…

Et ils se mirent en route.

...

Seul au milieu d'une salle pleine d'inconnus qui le regardaient bizarrement, Perceval avait la désagréable sensation d'être une bête curieuse. On le fixait muettement, sous toutes les coutures, l'air perplexe et personne ne voulait répondre à ses questions, qu'il ne cessait pourtant de poser. Et les menottes à ses mains pesaient lourds.

Devant lui se tenait tous les hommes qui l'avaient attrapé dans la forêt : le blond qui commandait, le colosse, celui avec la peau sombre, le rouquin frisé et le dernier qui riait plus que de raison. Ils se trouvaient dans une salle du trône de toute évidence, et un homme assis sur son trône écoutait le blond lui parler dans l'oreille, tout en tenant un conciliabule avec un vieil homme aux chevaux blancs.

- Sire ! Sire, vous pourriez me dire ce qui se passe ? Vous êtes qui, vous ? demanda-t-il à celui qui siégeait.

- Uther Pendragon, roi de Camelot, tonna l'autre en guise de réponse.

Ah bah mince alors ! cligna bêtement des yeux Perceval. Je croyais que vous étiez mort ! C'est Arthur qui va être content de vous rencontrer !

Il reçut pour seule réponse des regards de plus en plus ahuris.

- JE suis Arthur, répéta le blond pour la centième fois. Et mon père n'a jamais été mort.

- Nan, mais Sire, vous vous souvenez pas ! Vot' mère n'arrête pas de dire que votre père c'était quelqu'un, lui ! Vous êtes pas content de voir votre père ?

- Il est fou, murmura Arthur à l'adresse de Gaius et son père.

Uther acquiesça, totalement d'accord avec sa progéniture. Il songeait même que pour en arriver à ce stade de démence, il fallait que la magie soit impliquée et envisageait de faire brûler l'homme sur un bûcher au plus vite pour le purger de sa malédiction.

- Il n'est pas aussi fou que vous ne le pensez, Messires, décréta Gaius. Merlin, viens ici.

Le concerné, invisible dans l'ombre comme toujours, s'avança pour parler à voix basse avec les Pendragons.

- Explique à Sa Majesté ce que tu as lu Merlin… le pressa Gaius.

Merlin s'éclaircit la gorge, et jeta un bref regard à Arthur. Ce dernier comprit parfaitement le message. Ce que Merlin s'apprêtait à expliquer relevait de la magie, et il ne l'avait pas lu, il le savait, tout simplement. Mais comme le prince au courant du secret du serviteur ne changeait rien aux lois anti-magie appliquées par Uther, les boniments avaient toujours cours à la cour.

- Il existe un phénomène inexpliqué… commença Merlin. Où les réalités alternatives se heurtent et se confondent. Il dit s'appeler Perceval, comme notre Percival. Il connaît un roi Arthur, dont le père s'appelait Uther… En fait, il vit dans une réalité semblable à la notre… Un peu « ce qui aurait pu se passer si… ». Je serais bien en peine de vous dire à partir de quel moment sa réalité a différé de la nôtre, ni comment il a basculé de chez lui à chez nous, mais il n'est pas fou. Il croit être dans son monde, mais sans rien reconnaître, et comme nos noms lui sont familiers, il nous prend pour les gens qu'il connait…

A la fin de son explication, les yeux de tous se reportèrent sur Perceval, qui venait de faire un tour sur lui-même pour admirer les vitraux de la salle, et venait de se vautrer lamentablement, oubliant qu'il avait des chaînes aux pieds également.

- Bon, par contre le fait qu'il est complètement con, ça c'est un acté, soupira Arthur. Et ce n'est pas lié au problème des réalités différentes.

Merlin ne put qu'agréer d'un air atterré, tandis que les gardes remettaient le pauvre bougre sur pieds.

Quant à Uther, il avait l'air désespéré, autant par le problème important que posait l'individu que d'imaginer une réalité où il serait mort prématurément.

- Et on va en faire quoi ? demanda le roi.

- SIRE ! l'interrompit un garde entré en trombe. Un groupe d'hommes se trouve dans la cour et réclame une audience pour savoir si vous n'auriez pas vu un homme appelé Percival.

Instinctivement, le regard d'Arthur et de son père tombèrent sur leur chevalier colossal, qui secoua négativement la tête brutalement.

- Karadoc et Arthur sont venus me chercher ! s'exclama joyeusement Perceval au centre de la pièce.

Tous les regards tombèrent sur lui, comme si une lumière venait de s'allumer.

- Faites-les entrer… se résigna Uther.

Un instant plus tard, les individus entrèrent dans la pièce, et le garde annonça « Uther Pendragon, roi de Camelot, Arthur Pendragon, prince de Camelot ! » solennel aux nouveaux venus. Qui en restèrent bouches bée… Jusqu'au moment où Leodagan rompit le silence gênant.

- Ben dis donc Sire, vous avez rajeuni ! se moqua le chevalier.

Arthur s'apprêtait à le contredire lorsque Perceval les interrompit, secouant alternativement la tête de droite à gauche entre les deux Arthur, l'air de ne plus rien y comprendre.

- Sire ! Mais vous êtes lequel ? Sire ! Sire !

Quant à Bohort, il songea que le moment était bien trop surréaliste et préféra s'évanouir en murmurant quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à « nous sommes tous morts et notre châtiment commence maintenant ».

Arthur et Leodagan le regardèrent s'écrouler, pas franchement perturbés, tandis qu'à l'autre bout de la pièce le médecin royal de la cour de Camelot semblait plutôt inquiet qu'on laisse un homme au sol ainsi, et fit mine de s'approcher… Immédiatement arrêté par une main impérieuse d'Uther.

- Perceval… commença Arthur d'un ton agacé. Dans quelle merde vous nous avez ENCORE fourrés ?! s'énerva-t-il.

- J'avais dit qu'on aurait dû rentrer à Camelot ! Mon oncle ! Nous pouvons encore faire demi-tour ! geignit Gauvain.

- Oh taisez-vous ! ordonnèrent en simultané Leodagan et Arthur.

Ce dernier, comme à son habitude, se renfrogna et bouda en silence, tout en prenant cet air qui le faisait ressembler à Yvain, geignard et plaintif, même quand il ne parlait pas.

Le silence qui retomba sur la pièce ensuite fut assez écrasant. La moitié des gens regardaient les autres d'un air intéressé — désespéré par Perceval, qui ne comprenait toujours rien à ce qui se passait. L'autre moitié avait la bouche ouverte, et les yeux écarquillés par l'idée que ces gens étranges et complètement absurdes puissent être une autre vision d'eux-mêmes…

- Gaius, j'ai besoin d'un truc. Fort. Un truc qui m'assurait que je suis toujours en vie, finit par décréter Arthur en ne cessant de regarder son autre lui, beaucoup plus grand, beaucoup plus brun, beaucoup plus vieux.

Le médecin royal secoua négativement la tête.

- Vous êtes en vie Sire, comme nous tous ici, hélas, et il va nous falloir résoudre ce… problème, dit-il en désignant les nouveaux arrivants.

Un nouvel instant de flottement.

- Enlevez les menottes de celui-ci, ordonna soudain Uther aux gardes, puis sortez.

Ceux-ci obtempérèrent sans un mot, mais sous les remerciements de Perceval, qui se massait activement ses poignets endoloris.

- Ils ne sont pas dangereux, s'ils sont nous, se justifia Uther.

S'ensuivit une brève explication de la situation, résumée par Merlin : les réalités parallèles, leurs doubles, ils étaient eux et eux étaient ils. L'explication dut être répétée deux fois, la seconde au bénéfice de Bohort, réveillé à grand coups de claques. Les versions trois et quatre eurent également lieux pour tenter d'expliquer la situation à Perceval, mais tout le monde abandonna au bout d'un moment, tandis que le chevalier continuait de répéter « mais alors sire, vous êtes qui ? Lui ou lui ? », sa tête oscillant de droite à gauche entre le blond et le brun.

- Vous voyez ce que j'endure. Une bande de glandus et de bras cassés tous plus débiles les uns que les autres… soupira Arthur à son homologue.

- Ça je vous avais prévenu ! C'est tous des glands ! tonna Leodagan.

Ce dernier, n'ayant pas de double à qui s'adresser, semblait cependant proche d'Uther, suite aux présentations :

- Arthur, prince de Camelot, se présenta Arthur le blond, dans un élan qui amorça des présentations.

- Arthur, roi de Kaamelott, seigneur de la table ronde, répondit Arthur le brun.

- Uther Pendragon, roi de Camelot et père du susnommé Arthur.

- Leodagan, beau-père du roi. Père de la reine.

- Percival, chevalier de la table ronde, déclama le colosse, les yeux toujours rivés sur son homologue et presque vert à l'idée qu'il aurait pu devenir… ceci.

- Provençal le gaulois, répondit Perceval, qui n'y comprenait rien mais connaissait au moins son nom.

- Merlin, magicien de la cour, annonça Merlin tandis qu'Arthur levait les yeux au ciel, tant le titre lui paraissait pompeux au vu des qualités réelles de son enchanteur.

- Merlin, serviteur personnel de sa Seigneurie Arthur, répondit Merlin avec un regard pétillant.

Son Arthur interpréta correctement ledit regard et s'en amusa aussi, tandis que l'autre Arthur se rengorgeait de fierté. D'accord, son enchanteur était un pleutre, un incapable davantage bon pour faire la cuisine (tout valait mieux que les tartes de Dame Sélie de toute manière) que de la magie, mais _au_ _moins_ son Merlin à lui n'était pas un simple serviteur de bas étage, engoncé dans des vêtements trop grands pour lui, et avec des oreilles tellement décollées qu'il semblait qu'il allait s'envoler.

Le titre de l'autre Merlin fit cependant tiquer Uther :

- Magicien ? Il est magicien ? demanda le roi, un peu brutalement.

- Oui, enfin, ça c'est surtout sur le papier, grogna Leodagan. Dans les faits…

- Je sais faire plein de trucs ! se défendit Merlin.

- Ah ça je serais bien curieux de savoir quoi ! s'exclama Arthur.

- La soupe aux potirons, répliqua Gauvain.

- Et la potion contre les odeurs de pieds après une bataille, décréta Merlin d'un air docte. On dirait pas comme ça, mais c'est plus savant et délicat que ça en a l'air.

L'autre Merlin étouffa un éclat de rire dans son poing.

- Gaius, interrogea Uther, si leur Merlin est enchanteur, ça veut dire que le notre –Uther buta sur ce mot– l'est aussi ?

- Pas forcément Sire, répondit le médecin. Dans leur réalité vous n'existez pas… Et pourtant vous siégez ici dans le notre.

- Et puis franchement Père, s'exclama Arthur, comment croire que Merlin puisse être un magicien ? Mon serviteur, un sorcier ? C'est absurde !

Le prince joignit les paroles aux actes en prenant ledit serviteur par les épaules, comme pour protéger un petit garçon, et le susnommé prit l'air le plus angélique et innocent possible, un visage qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement. Cela eut l'air de rassurer Uther, qui se détourna des deux garçons, ne pouvant donc pas surprendre leur air complice et leurs mains qui se tapèrent légèrement l'une dans l'autre pour sceller leur pacte, comme toujours.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, vous êtes ici dans MON royaume, ordonna Uther, et la magie y est proscrite sous toutes ses formes.

- Vous risquez pas grand-chose, nota cyniquement Leodagan.

Arthur approuva dans un soupir.

Puis reprirent les présentations, Arthur estimant que le dernier membre de leur équipée était probablement pas le plus méritant –il aurait préféré que Lancelot soit là, au moins un chevalier qu'il pouvait sortir sans avoir honte, mais il devait faire avec ce qu'il avait sous la main–, mais restait néanmoins son neveu et un chevalier de la Table Ronde et se devait à ce titre d'être présenté comme il se devait.

- Et voici donc mon neveu, Gauvain, chevalier de la table ronde.

Le silence se fit, tandis que nonchalamment appuyé contre un pilier au fond de la salle, un des hommes à la cape rouge se redressait, les yeux pétillants de bonheur et d'incrédulité.

- Non ? C'est pas vrai ! demanda-t-il.

- Et en trois enjambées, il fut sur Gauvain, lui serrant vivement la main.

- Je suis Gwaine ! lança-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents, balançant ses cheveux mi-longs derrière ses oreilles, dans un geste charmeur contrôlé.

Le pauvre Gauvain avait l'air aussi effrayé par cette attention subite dont il était l'objet que par l'idée de partir en bataille lorsque son oncle le lui demandait.

- Vous vous rendez compte Sire ! laissa Gwaine, toujours ravi. Je suis donc votre neveu spirituel ! ça va nous permettre d'avoir une nouvelle base de négociation concernant ma solde, mon temps libre et…

- Ça ne te dégoute pas ? l'interrompit Percival.

Le chevalier continuait de fixer son double (lequel continuait de demander à tout va si quelqu'un pouvait lui expliquer ce qui se passait) d'un air atterré, comme si la simple possibilité qu'il eut pu être lui pouvait le contaminer et réellement le rendre lui.

- Mais tu plaisantes ? répliqua Gwaine. Mais c'est génial ! Regarde à quel point je suis magnifique par rapport à lui !

Et Gwaine explosa de rire, suivi de ses camarades restés au fond de la salle, et qui n'avait aucun double à qui se confronter.

- Et après on se demande pourquoi on passe pour la risée de Bretagne et de Rome ! grommela Leodagan.

...

La suite se déroula avec une étrange facilité. Uther se passionna rapidement par les récits de Leodagan, curieux de connaître la réalité du règne d'un roi Arthur, bien qu'il eût conscience que les divergences entre les deux versions impliquaient nécessairement que jamais son fils ne connaîtrait le même futur que son homologue. Ce qui, se félicita Uther, n'était pas plus mal au vu de la bande de bras cassés qui semblaient entourer l'autre roi, et que dépeignait Leodagan à grands cris. Il se rengorgeait donc à foison de son fils si brillant, si beau, si fort, si aimé de son peuple, dressant un portait de ce dernier bien plus flatteur que la réalité, considérant les interventions fréquentes de Merlin dans les succès d'Arthur.

Dieu sait comment, les deux hommes en vinrent à discuter des lois anti-magie d'Uther, puis des punitions pour ceux qui enfreignaient les lois, et donc naturellement, des différentes de tortures.

- Le bûcher ? Mais c'est ringard le bûcher ! s'exclama Leodagan. Bon d'accord, c'est festif, ça fait toujours plaisir, on a des souvenirs grâce à l'odeur qui colle à la peau des heures durant… Mais bon, ça manque de finesse.

Piqué au vif, Uther répliqua :

- Et sinon on les étête proprement.

- Mais vous êtes encore plus ennuyeux et soi-disant visionnaire qu'Arthur, vous ! grommela Leodagan.

- Nous sommes un pays civilisé ! s'agaça Uther.

Leodagan chassa l'argument d'une pichenette du doigt, comme on chasserait un insecte.

- Quel intérêt d'être civilisé quand les barbares qui vous attaquent ne le sont pas ? Une bonne tour de guet, quelques instruments de siège, des instruments de torture, pas de prisonniers de guerre, c'est comme ça que ça marche !

L'air surpris d'Uther alerta Leodagan sur le fait que le souverain de l'autre pays ne comprenait pas une seule seconde de quoi il parlait. Et lui demanda d'expliciter les limites de son royaume, les voisins et les ennemis. A peine cinq minutes après, Uther entraînait l'autre homme dans un coin, étalait sur la table la carte du pays, et citait les royaumes limitrophes : Olaf, Cenred, Bayard…

Et de recevoir les soupirs exaspérés de Leodagan en réponse, qui lui conta à son tour les Pictes, les Saxons, les Huns, les Romains, et autres peuplades plus ou moins barbares qui ne comprenaient que le sang et les armes. Si toutefois ils y comprenaient quelque chose.

- Arthur est toujours en train de les inviter à signer des traités de paix, alors que c'est des bouseux ! Il suffirait de les attaquer correctement pour s'en débarrasser, mais Môssieur le roi a un destin vous comprenez, l'unification de toute la Bretagne. C'est un faible qui refuse de tuer quiconque ! Alors qu'une bonne épée en travers de la gorge, tout de suite, c'est beaucoup plus propre.

Bien qu'ayant des tendances pacifiques envers ses voisins, le roi de Camelot reconnaissait que ce que disait son nouvel ami paraissait plein de bon sens en ce qui concernait sa lutte de la magie.

- Par exemple, là, dit-il en désignant un endroit sur la carte, c'est juste à la frontière. Les magiciens se massent, protégés par la limite de nos deux pays, mais font de fréquentes incursions sur nos terres. Vous feriez quoi, vous ?

Leodagan n'avait rien contre la magie. Mais entre Merlin qui était plus inutile que tous les chevaliers réunis, la Dame du Lac qui ne faisait que conseiller Arthur dans le mauvais sens (du point de vue de l'homme, elle n'avait servi qu'à faire prendre sa fille pour épouse à Arthur), ou encore Elias qui les aidait au compte goutte, quand il n'usait pas de ses pouvoirs pour lui-même, il n'avait pas spécialement d'amitié pour l'espèce non plus. Mais par dessus tout, il aimait les bonnes batailles. Alors il conseilla à Uther d'attaquer. En peu de temps, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent à élaborer des stratégies d'attaque, discutèrent tactiques militaires, construction de trébuchets, métal pour aiguiser épée, qualité du travail des forgerons. Uther réclama des pichets de bière, du vin, des chaises, et ils finirent par s'entendre comme larrons en foire.

...

A l'autre bout de la pièce, simultanément, Merlin et Arthur (ensemble comme toujours) découvraient Merlin et Arthur. Et pour le roi de Kaamelott, la séance ressemblait davantage à de la torture. Il passait aussi peu de temps que possible avec son enchanteur, ne pouvant supporter ni son comportement, ni son incompétence, et se devant de toute manière diriger le royaume avant de materner le magicien. Mais l'autre Arthur avait pour lui l'insouciance de la jeunesse, la fraîcheur de l'innocence, la vigueur d'un jeune adulte. Son père régnerait jusqu'à sa mort, et c'est seulement à ce moment là qu'il hériterait de la couronne et de la charge royale. D'ici là, il pouvait profiter de sa vie, et semblait surtout profiter de sa franche complicité avec Merlin. Leur proximité d'âge, et celle que leurs fonctions respectives impliquait, aidant probablement à leur relation. Même si l'enchanteur du roi de Kaamelott avait été doué en magie, Arthur n'aurait jamais été proche de lui, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il n'y entendait rien en magie et estimait qu'une guerre ne se gagnait pas à coups de sortilège. Pas plus que le Graal ne se dénichait ainsi.

Pourtant, à voir l'autre Arthur et l'autre Merlin, Arthur se découvrit une certaine forme de jalousie… Et une envie immense de rentrer sous terre et n'en jamais ressortir, tant la honte le gênait. Pourtant, tout cela avait bien commencé : Il était plus vieux que l'autre Arthur, plus sage, plus puissant.

- Et j'ai réuni la table ronde pour chercher le Graal, comme la Dame du Lac me l'a dit, expliqua-t-il.

Seule la perplexité d'Arthur lui répondit. Le Merlin brun semblait tout aussi perdu que son souverain.

- Qui est la Dame du Lac ? C'est quoi le Graal ? demanda le prince.

Arthur se trouva bien en peine de le lui expliquer. La Dame du Lac était une envoyée des dieux, mais les dieux de l'autre Arthur ne se manifestaient pas, et l'apparition mystique à la voix éthérée tenait donc davantage de la magie chez eux, et donc était proscrite. Quant au Graal, il s'avéra que l'autre monde ignorait tout du Christ, n'ayant en fait qu'une culture très limitée en dehors de leur pays. Leur expliquer la coupe (ou le bocal à cornichons, continuait de marteler Perceval, mais Arthur choisit de ne pas leur révéler cette partie là) ayant contenu le sang du Christ, ou même le saint-suaire releva de l'exploit. Même discuter avec Perceval était plus simple, en fait. Au moins, il ne comprenait rien, on le savait avant d'entamer une conversation avec lui et c'était plus simple pour tout le monde. Mais l'autre Arthur et l'autre Merlin posaient des questions, s'intéressaient, étaient intelligents et pertinents, et découvraient quelque chose qui leur étaient totalement étranger. Appréhender tout un concept avec de simples mots était compliqué, et Arthur se retrouva rapidement à bout d'explications.

- Mais aidez-moi, vous aussi ! râla-t-il à l'encontre de son enchanteur, qui semblait complètement absorbée par la poussière qui dansait dans la lumière.

- Hein quoi ?

- Aidez-moi !

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux moi ! C'est votre destin selon la Dame du Lac, voilà tout ! râla Merlin, pensant s'en sortir.

Il s'avéra que ce fut cette malheureuse phrase qui déclencha la suite, et la gêne honteuse d'Arthur.

- Ah, vous voilà enfin un point commun alors ! décréta le jeune Merlin.

- Pardon ? demanda Arthur, tandis que son homologue adressait un sourire rayonnant à son valet.

- La destinée. La vôtre est de retrouver un pauvre vase…

- … avec pour ça une sacrée bande de bras cassés, rajouta le prince.

- … et celle de mon Arthur est d'unir Albion tout entière.

Le ton de Merlin était presque ronronnant, et le regard qu'il posait sur son maître ne laissait place à aucune incertitude sur la conviction profonde de la future réussite d'Arthur que le jeune valet avait.

- Et qui vous a informé de ça ? demanda sarcastiquement Arthur.

Il n'aimait pas qu'on traite sa table ronde de glandus, même si c'était vrai. Lancelot, Leodagan ou encore Dagonet faisaient des chevaliers très convenables.

- La magie elle-même, répondit Merlin. Le chant d'Albion l'Unifiée. Les prophéties. Kilgarrah, mon dragon.

Ce fut au tour du blond de regarder béatement son valet, tandis qu'Arthur percutait peu à peu ce que cela impliquait.

- Tu parles à la magie ? demanda-t-il à l'autre Merlin.

Ce dernier acquiesça.

- La magie me parle, pour être plus exact. Elle chante dans mes veines et mon sang.

- La magie vous parle à vous ? demanda-t-il à son enchanteur, le ton légèrement plus énervé.

- Ben… commença l'homme de son habituel regard vide.

Arthur soupira profondément. Il avait cru qu'il avait un avantage sur son homologue blond, puisque « son » Merlin était magicien et l'autre simplement valet, mais manifestement il s'était lourdement trompé. Non seulement ses chevaliers le rendaient ridicule (il fallait noter que rassembler Perceval, Bohort et Gauvain dans une pièce pour représenter sa table ronde n'était clairement pas en sa faveur) mais même son enchanteur ne faisait pas le poids.

- Alors vous êtes magicien, souffla-t-il, désespéré, à l'autre.

Uther n'approuverait pas s'il le savait, donc on ne dit rien, s'amusa Merlin. Mais sinon, oui bien sûr. Nous sommes votre reflet, simplement désolidarisés de votre réalité pour en créer une autre. Je suis nécessairement magicien.

- Ola, ola, commença l'autre Merlin. Il y a magicien et magicien. De quels titres et diplômes disposez-vous ?

Le valet-magicien et son prince échangèrent un regard surpris.

- Il n'y a pas d'école de magie ici, releva le jeune enchanteur. Je suis né comme ça, je fais de la magie instinctivement.

- Parce que vous avez des diplômes de magie, vous ? Première nouvelle ! s'exclama le roi de Kaamelott.

- Bah, une fois, j'ai gagné un prix dans un congrès de druide. Parce que j'avais le mieux fait la cuisine de tout le séminaire, décréta l'enchanteur d'un ton vaguement gêné.

L'un des Arthur souffla, désespéré (mais se disant qu'au fond, ça ne l'étonnait même plus), et l'autre souffla aussi, mordant son pouce pour retenir un rire. Se sentant vexé, Merlin pointa un index accusateur vers son homologue :

- Défi de magie ! Maintenant !

- CHUT ! lui intima le prince, soudain furieux.

Mais tout le monde était occupé et personne ne fit attention à eux.

- D'accord, répondit l'attaqué, le regard pétillant.

Arthur n'avait guère de doute quant au fait que son enchanteur allait se rendre ridicule, les défis avec Elias l'ayant plus que prouvé. Mais comme il n'avait pas le choix, et il fit de son mieux pour suivre dignement le futur roi et son valet dans l'un des recoins de la pièce, sombre et à l'abri des regards.

- Comment se déroule un duel de magie ? demanda le Merlin brun.

- J'attaque ! lança théâtralement l'autre. Recette du sortilège de la boule de feu !

_Bon, ça au moins, il savait faire…_ songea Arthur. Du moins de temps en temps. Sur un coup de chance, quand Perceval et Karadoc venaient tambouriner à sa porte, puis repartaient avec un truc plus ou moins abouti et efficace.

- Recette du sortilège ?

L'autre Merlin écarquillait des yeux comme des soucoupes.

- Je ne connais pas de « recette du sortilège ». Je le fais c'est tout.

Et pour appuyer ses propos, il murmura quelques mots, ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat doré particulièrement saisissant… Et l'instant d'après, une boule de feu dansait dans sa main, entre ses doigts, sans le brûler. Il referma son poing dessus et avec un petit « pof », la boule disparut en fumée. L'Arthur blond regardait son magicien avec une fierté évidente et indescriptible.

- Et vous ? demanda Merlin.

- Ben… euh…

Arthur se prit la tête entre ses mains, désespéré.

- A moi ! répliqua l'autre, joueur, le regard pétillant de malice. Si j'ai bien compris, et si je veux que la partie soit égale, je ferais mieux de vous défier sur la recette de la tourte aux champignons.

Et Merlin, totalement inconscient de la moquerie dont il était l'objet, crut que la réplique était sérieuse et se mit à débattre sur la manière dont il fallait cueillir les champignons, la manière de préparer la pâte, la cuisson de la tarte. Et tandis que son roi songeait qu'il ferait mieux de coller Merlin aux cuisines, et qu'il semblait au moins doué dans UN domaine, lorsque l'autre Merlin le coupa. Et le corrigea. Il était valet, et il semblait qu'il savait très bien cuisiner pour son seigneur. S'il était dans ce domaine à moitié aussi doué qu'en magie, l'Arthur de Kaamelott songea que désormais, il serait la risée du monde romain et breton ET du monde parallèle.

Son calvaire gêné fut quelque peu atténué quand son homologue exigea de tout connaître de ses chevaliers, de sa table ronde, des caractéristiques de chacun. Si de toute évidence Percival et Gwaine surpassaient de loin Perceval et Gauvain, Arthur récolta un peu de fierté à parler de son bras droit, Lancelot. La mine de l'autre s'assombrit, et son enchanteur eut clairement les oreilles tombantes, à la manière d'un chat soudainement devenu morose.

- Lancelot est mort. Pour moi, souffla l'autre.

Et étonnamment, le roi en retira un certain soupçon de fierté. D'accord, ses chevaliers ne mourraient pas _pour_ lui, mais quand ils étaient bons, au moins restaient-ils en vie. Il retirait également un certain prestige du fait qu'il était déjà adulte, établi à sa table ronde, souverain d'un pays civilisé, tandis que l'autre n'était qu'un adolescent mal dégrossi. Il se fit cependant la promesse mentale de ne jamais revenir dans ce monde parallèle dans quelques années. Parce qu'il ne faisait aucun doute qu'une fois roi, l'autre ferait bien mieux que lui. Et l'idée le démoralisait profondément.

...

Dans un autre coin de la pièce se déroulait la scène la plus surréaliste de tous les temps, et les pauvres Gauvain, Perceval et Bohort ressemblaient à des demoiselles en détresse, et ne cessait de jeter frénétiquement des regards à leur Arthur ou à Leodagan, dans l'espoir que le roi ou son beau-père finirait par venir les sauver… Mais Arthur et Leodagan avait déjà bien trop à faire. Et laissaient les pauvres hommes se débrouiller seuls.

Encerclés par la foule des autres chevaliers, tous plus grands, plus beaux, plus puissants, ils semblaient également plus soudés qu'eux. Et s'amusaient de leurs homologues, qui n'avaient pas de tenue réglementaire pour justifier de leur état.

- Mais comment font les gens pour savoir que vous êtes chevalier ? demanda Leon.

- Il suffit de leur dire… murmura Bohort, toujours aussi pâle.

- Mais c'est la cape qui fait le prestige ! Ce qui est glorieux, c'est que tout le monde sache qui nous sommes, même de loin ! Assoir notre réputation, effrayer les brigands de notre simple présence ! se rengorgeait Elyan.

- Le prestige de l'uniforme ! ajouta Gwaine.

Pour leur part, Bohort, Perceval et Gauvain semblait plutôt aimer s'assurer que _personne_ ne sache qu'ils étaient chevaliers.

Puis Gwaine essaya de convaincre son homologue de l'accompagner dans un bar, boire de la bière, jouer aux dés, et voir lequel des deux résisterait le mieux à l'alcool et une nuit de débauche.

- Jamais ! s'exclama Gauvain, grandiloquent. Mon oncle ne m'y autoriserait pas ! Je me dois d'être irréprochable et pur en toutes circonstances, comme Lancelot !

Les chevaliers en rouge étouffèrent un pouffement en songeant à la pureté de « leur » Lancelot qui, s'il n'avait jamais touché de femme (se réservant pour le grand amour), n'était jamais le dernier lorsqu'il s'agissait de descendre pinte sur pinte, parier de l'argent, ou se mêler à une bonne bagarre de taverne.

- Laisse tomber ! lança Elyan à Gwaine. Ce n'est qu'un gosse, regarde-le. On lui pincerait le nez qu'il en sortirait encore le lait de sa mère.

- C'est vrai que c'est surprenant, dit Leon, pensif. Notre Arthur est plus jeune que le leur, mais ce Gauvain-là est bien plus jeune que toi, Gwaine. C'est bizarre. Il faudrait demander à Gaius comment une telle chose est possible…

Personne ne lui répondit, trop habitué à l'attitude de premier de la classe de leur supérieur.

- Bon, la chasse alors ? proposa Gwaine, décidément très motivé à se confronter à l'autre Gauvain. Les bois rengorgent de cerfs, de sangliers, des faisans, des lapins…

- Des faisans ! Des lapins ! l'interrompit la voix angoissée et aigüe de Bohort. Quelle horreur ! Gauvain ! Vous ne pouvez pas y aller !

Les autres chevaliers échangèrent un regard perplexe, ne voyant pas spécialement en quoi les faisans et les lapins pouvaient bien être dangereux, surtout davantage que les sangliers. Mais la panique de l'homme n'était pas feinte. Et il transmettait son inquiétude au jeune Gauvain, qui refusa poliment l'offre de Gwaine.

- Pas drôle, grommela Gwaine. Ça sert à quoi d'avoir un double si on peut rien en faire ?

- Ce n'est pas une peluche, nota Leon de son ton supérieur.

Profitant d'un instant de silence, Perceval réclama à cors et à cris une explication sur la situation actuelle, à laquelle il continuait de rien comprendre, réclamer Karadoc, et ne parvenait à retenir aucun des prénoms des personnes nouvellement présentes. Et très étonnamment, pour la première fois de sa vie, quelqu'un lui répondit patiemment. Leon, avec son habituelle patience et sans jamais se départir de son calme, même lorsque Perceval lui assura être passé sous une harpe (enfin, un truc en arc de cercle, ouais, peut-être que arche ça marche aussi), reprit les explications depuis le début.

Gwaine profita du fait que Perceval et Leon étaient absorbés dans leur pénible discussion pour lancer discrètement à ses camarades :

- Une bière que Leon s'énervera avant que ce glandu y comprenne quelque chose.

- Deux bières que Leon lui fera tout comprendre ! renchérit Percival.

En moins de trente secondes, les chevaliers avaient établis leur paris, inscrits les comptes et fait les reconnaissances de dettes nécessaires (Précaution utile quand on savait à quel point Gwaine était mauvais joueur), et suivait donc la conversation avec passion, pour savoir qui raflerait la mise. Ils proposèrent même à Bohort et Gauvain de parier avec eux…

- Jamais je ne miserais sur l'honneur d'un de mes camarades ! avait répondu l'emphatique Gauvain.

La réponse de Bohort n'avait que peu différé.

- Pas drôle, grommela Gwaine une nouvelle fois.

...

- Sire ! Sire !

Deux gardes venaient de faire leur entrée dans la grande salle, et obtinrent en réponse le regard courroucé d'Arthur, parce qu'on interrompait son Merlin dans une phase déterminante d'intimidation de son double. Mais Uther, bien trop jovial à cause de la quantité de bière et de vin ingéré en compagnie de Leodagan (après les armes de jet, les deux hommes avaient décidé de comparer leur piquette respective, et le roi avait fait amener des échantillons de tous ses vins), les enjoignit gaiement à parler.

- Deux intruses Sire ! reprirent les soldats. Sur nos terres. Deux femmes.

Arthur et Leodagan échangèrent soudain un regard, mû par un drôle de pressentiment.

- Comment sont-elles ? demanda le roi de Kaamelott.

Le garde hésita à répondre. Son regard revint à Uther, qui lui donna son assentiment pour parler d'un mouvement de tête.

- Eh bien, elles se ressemblent, brunes, la peau claire…

- L'air chieuse ? demanda Leodagan

- Des voix à la limite de l'insupportable ? rajouta Arthur.

Le garde ne put qu'hocher la tête.

- C'est ma femme ! soupirèrent à l'unisson Leodagan et Arthur.

Uther fit alors aussitôt donner l'ordre qu'on amène les deux intruses ici, malgré les supplications des deux époux. L'entrée de Guenièvre et Dame Sélie ne fit pas dans le silence. La seconde gueulait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle voulait bien qu'on lui explique ce qui se tramait, et où se trouvait son feignant d'époux, tandis que la première murmurait de sa voix aigüe agaçante « Mère, taisez-vous, je vous en prie ! Mère ! »

- Guenièvre, ma femme, la présenta Arthur du ton le plus lugubre de sa collection.

Un instant de flottement eut lieu tandis que l'Arthur blond prenait totalement conscience de ce que cela signifiait pour sa future femme. Juste derrière lui, les yeux de Merlin lançait des éclairs de colères, dirigés sur la malheureuse Guenièvre, qui ignorait qui était cet homme et ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui faire pour qu'il la jalouse autant.

- Arthur… commença Uther de son ton paternel royal. J'espère que ça ne veut pas dire ce à quoi je pense.

- Je n'épouserais jamais Guenièvre, père, je vous le promets ! lança le prince.

Ça eut le don de rassurer pleinement deux personnes dans la salle, Merlin et Uther, bien que pour des raisons parfaitement différentes.

- Et moi, tout le monde se fout de me présenter ? s'exclama Sélie. Et beh merci ! râla-t-elle à son époux.

- C'est dingue ça. Quand vous étiez pas là, vous me manquiez pas, et maintenant que vous êtes là à l'ouvrir, j'en regrette le temps où vous étiez pas là ! lui répondit Leodagan cyniquement.

Tout habituée à son mari qu'elle était, Sélie n'en fit pas grand cas. Mais Gwaine sembla s'étouffer de rire, et hoqueta à des nombreuses reprises, des sourires amusés fleurirent sur des nombreuses lèvres. Seul Bohort s'indigna :

- Enfin, seigneur Leodagan ! Sire, dites quelque chose !

Aucun des deux Arthur ne prit la peine de lui répondre.

- Dame Sélie, mère de la reine, se présenta donc elle-même Sélie. Et femme de cet énergumène.

L'idée qu'épouser Gwen put lui faire obtenir une belle-mère pareille sembla convaincre un petit plus le prince de ne jamais se marier avec la servante. Quant à Leodagan, il se contenta d'un simple « qu'est-ce que je vous avais dis ? » à son nouveau meilleur ami, qui ne put qu'acquiescer, effrayé.

Et l'on recommença les explications et les présentations au bénéfice des deux femmes.

...

Le lendemain matin, une fameuse équipée s'apprêtait à partir, et s'entassait dans la cour. Si les chevaliers en rouge, Arthur à leur tête et Merlin dans les pieds était quelque chose de très habituel, même pour l'heure matinale, rajouter Uther était franchement inhabituel. Quant à la troupe hétéroclite qui les accompagnait, personne ne savait qu'en penser…

Un banquet entre ces mêmes personnes s'était tenu la veille au soir dans le plus grand secret, le souverain de Camelot refusant d'expliquer quoi que ce soit. Et les ragots allaient de bons trains.

Mais les concernés s'en moquaient éperdument. Les uns voulaient désespérément rentrer chez eux (soit parce que ce monde et ces gens les effrayaient terriblement, soit parce qu'ils ne tenaient pas la comparaison avec leurs homologues et refusaient de s'humilier plus longtemps), et les autres ne désiraient que le départ des premiers pour en revenir à un semblant de normalité dans leur vie.

Gaius répéta ses indications à Merlin : s'ils retournaient tous à l'endroit où l'autre Arthur et ses hommes étaient apparus, le jeune sorcier devrait être capable de sentir la faille entre les mondes et d'indiquer aux intrus comment repasser l'arche invisible et rentrer. Uther était bêtement persuadé que Merlin possédait un plan trouvé dans un livre de Gaius. Et l'Arthur de Kaamelott regardait le Merlin du prince en se demandant s'il serait possible de le kidnapper à la place de son enchanteur, histoire d'avoir enfin un magicien compétent dans ses rangs.

La petite troupe progressait doucement à travers de la forêt, les nerfs de chacun mis à rude épreuve par la voix perçante de Sélie, critiquant chacun des chemins qu'empruntait Merlin, qui suivant pourtant les frémissements de magie dans l'air, sous le regard admiratif de son Arthur.

- Ici, finit par dire Merlin d'un coup. Ou presque.

- Ben, c'est évidemment que c'est ici, lança Perceval étourdiment. Vous voyez pas la harpe ?

L'intégralité des regards se tournèrent vers lui, surpris. Une fois admis que harpe voulait dire arche, ça n'en restait pas moins très surprenant.

- Vous voyez quelque chose, vous ? s'étonna Arthur.

- Ben ouais, Sire, juste là ? Non ?

Il tendait la main en direction du point où Merlin sentait indistinctement quelque chose.

- Ben c'est la meilleure ça ! Il voit des trucs que personne ne peut voir ! Si ça se trouve il est le seul à voir le Graal et il ne le sait même pas ! ragea Leodagan.

- Beau-père ! s'agaça Arthur. Nous réglerons ça à Kaamelott.

Sans que personne ne le remarque, Perceval avait avancé vers la harpe.

- Et là vous la voyez toujours pas ? demanda-t-il.

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui. Il fit un pas supplémentaire… et disparut subitement. LE reste se passa dans une relative rapidité, et légère panique. Dans leur volonté de rentrer chez eux et de vérifier que Perceval n'était pas réapparu dans un endroit encore PLUS bizarre, les Kaamelottiens se précipitèrent à travers le portail sans même vraiment dire au revoir. Les Camelotiens se retrouvèrent soudain seuls.

- Bon ben… bon débarras, conclut Arthur en se remettant en route vers le château.

...

Arthur se prélassait dans son lit, s'étirant à la manière d'un chat, réchauffant les draps dans lesquels il se préparait à s'endormir. Ses yeux mi-clos ne cessaient cependant pas d'observer son serviteur qui allait et venait dans la pièce, mouchait les chandelles, vérifiait la température de la bouillotte au fond du lit, fermait les rideaux, rajoutait une bûche dans l'âtre… Puis se rapprocha du lit royal pour border le prince, comme d'habitude.

Et comme d'habitude, Arthur ouvrit grand les yeux quand Merlin fit courir ses mains sur les couvertures autour de lui, pour ne pas perdre une seule seconde du regard bleu profond de son valet, qui le fixait toujours en faisant ça, la sensualité dans ses gestes plus évidente chaque soir.

Et cette fois, Merlin parla :

- Tout de même Sire, vous êtes content de m'avoir moi, et pas l'autre Merlin ?

Son ton se voulait taquin, mais Arthur le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas reconnaître la légère pointe d'appréhension et d'inquiétude. Le prince décida alors de lui donner la réponse la plus logique et la plus parlante. Il profita de ce Merlin penché vers lui pour extraire une de ses mains de sous la couette, attraper la nuque de son valet et le presser contre lui, contre son visage, et l'embrasser éperdument.

Sans la moindre surprise, Merlin répondit immédiatement au baiser, fugacement, puis voracement, avec ce besoin violent qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre. Les draps bien lissés par Merlin furent froissés rapidement, tandis que le jeune homme glissait dessous en se pressant toujours plus près du corps de son souverain.

Comme bien souvent, Gaius ne verrait pas rentrer son protégé pour la nuit, mais ne s'inquiéterait pas le moins du monde, trop habitué.

Comme bien souvent, la bouillotte délicatement placée par Merlin au fond du lit ne servirait à rien puisqu'Arthur lui préférait le corps chaud, vivant et palpitant de son valet, serré dans ses bras toute la nuit.

- Tout de même, râla Arthur, alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'endormir, ne pourrais-tu pas cesser de me border et faire le lit si parfait chaque soir… ça ne sert jamais à rien.

Merlin, dont les yeux papillonnaient de sommeil et enfouissait sa tête contre l'épaule nue d'Arthur, haussa les épaules.

- C'est un prétexte comme un autre pour me rapprocher et me donner une excuse pour me pencher vers vous, bâilla-t-il.

Arthur rit en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Et ma question ? grommela à son tour Merlin.

- Merlin, si tu penses une seule seconde que je pourrais te préférer un vieux décrépi, laid, et incapable de faire briller ses yeux en or, tu es un parfait crétin !

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, Merlin ronflant doucement dans son giron. Avec douceur, Arthur s'installa confortablement et s'endormit à son tour.

**FIN**

- Dites… commença Guenièvre.

Arthur laissa malgré lui tomber les papiers militaires qu'il lisait pour poser son regard sur sa femme. Il avait eu une dure journée, et il aurait mille fois préféré être avec n'importe laquelle de ses maîtresses qu'avec son épouse ce soir, mais aucune des femmes concernées n'avait voulu souffrir d'un dérèglement dans leur organisation habituelle. Et il avait donc retrouvé Guenièvre dans le lit conjugal, bon gré mal gré.

- Quoi encore ?

- Oh, ben si vous le prenez comme ça !

- MAIS QUOI ? s'énerva Arthur.

- Tout de même, vous préférez votre vie ? Ou celle de l'autre ?

Et Arthur, sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir à la question, se replongea dans ses papiers et lui répondit :

- Quand je vous vois, franchement, y'a pas photo. Il a plus de chance que moi.

...

_Reviews ? :)_


End file.
